


Severus Snape doesn’t “Say No To This”

by PinkCripps



Series: PinkCripps’s Harry Potter Fanart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animation, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Song: Say No To This (Hamilton), Teacher-Student Relationship, animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCripps/pseuds/PinkCripps
Summary: Temptation...Frustration...So bad it makes him cry—wait, wrong song uh





	Severus Snape doesn’t “Say No To This”

**Author's Note:**

> All my ideas seem to come to me in the middle of the night. Yay insomnia?  
> I don’t know how to draw I did my best ok

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please? I’m experimenting quite a bit with what I post, and feedback is greatly appreciated. =)


End file.
